


Jako kotě si příst

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jako kotě si příst

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91GShmrqSxA -> Jako kotě si příšt songfic

Teď už snad ti hajzlíci mrňaví neutečou, pomyslel jsem si při pohledu na nábytek, krabice a nějaké další kraviny, které za mého přičinění vytvořily bezpečnou ohrádku pro šest chlupatých koulí, jež zvýšily počet mých koček domácích na osm. Osm koček a svobodný, čtyřicetiletý chlap. Ne, nikdy jsem nebyl normálnější.

To jsem si jen potvrdil zhruba před půl rokem, kdy jsem si byl poprvé schopen přiznat, že skutečně nejsem tak heterosexuální, za jakého jsem se považoval. Kolikrát jsem si říkal, že mě Igor přivede do hrobu, ale tentokrát to bylo myšleno doslova.

Ničil mě ten jeho plachý pohled hnědých očí, za nimiž se však skrývala duše ďábelská. Bez pochyb byl Igor dobrým člověkem, o tom jsem nikdy ani nezapochyboval, ale v poslední jsem měl tušení, že Igor o mé nově objevené náklonosti, silnější než přátelské, tak nějak ví. Nebo tuší, cítí… nebo se to dá také vyložit tak, že je to prostě Igor, žádné úmysly nemá, jen se svým vlastním způsobem baví.

Přestože mě jeho přítomnost, jeho pošťuchování a rošťácké úsměvy přiváděly do stavu, v němž jsem se jen tak tak dokázal udržet, abych jej nesevřel v objetí a neposunul náš vztah na vyšší úroveň, bavil jsem se docela taky. I když jsem jej neměl pro sebe, jakýsi pocit štěstí jsem vnímal. Asi jsem se smířil s tím, že si budu muset vystačit s tím, co mám. Anebo mě tak nadchla ta koťata.

Mít dvě kočky je docela fajn, sice se sem tam seperou, ale osm koček, to už člověk nemá na nějaké deprese čas. Stará se, aby se ty potvory nikdy nepřerazily, nezasekly nebo prostě jen nepřipletly pod nohy. Ohrádka snad aspoň omezí pravděpodobnost, že si něco udělají.

Za zběsilého mňouknutí a ještě zběsilejšího výskoku se bytem rozezněl zvonek.

My o vlku, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem zjistil, že za dveřmi postává Igor.

"Čau," pozdravil, zdál se být v dobré náladě soudě podle mírného úsměvu, možná spíše podle vrásek kolem očí. Ano, byl velmi dobře naladěn, uvědomil jsem si a ono zjištění mi vyvolalo úsměv na rtech.

 _Měsíc snílek stoupá nad skalou_  
a zpívá si svou píseň pomalou  
je podobná té, co jsem složil sám,  
tak poslouchej a nehleď k hodinám

Rovněž jsem pozdravil a pozval jej dovnitř. Nesl mi sice jen pár nedůležitých věcí, ale venku lilo jako z konve. Jednak jsem slyšel, jak mi kapky bubnují do oken, a pohled na Igora byl také více méně výmluvný. Pozvání přijal, zřejmě nespěchal.

Odnesl jsem věci do kuchyně a do sklenice nalil čaj, kdyby měl Igor náhodou žízeň. Nabídl bych mu i něco jiného, ale tak nějak… no, prostě jsem zapomněl nakoupit. Jakmile jsem se vrátil do obývacího pokoje, zůstal jsem stát ve dveřích, jak mě překvapil ten výhled. Můj přítel, vůči zvířatům poměrně lhostejný, se usadil na zemi mezi koťaty a regulérně si nechával okusovat a škrábat a ochlupovat ruce.

 _Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená únavou_  
Málo je míst kde staré lásky  
naráz uplavou  
Jedním z nich je náruč Tvá  
a tudíž máš už znát,  
že jak kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená  
chtěl bych rád

"Co to děláš?" vypadlo ze mě pobaveně, odložil jsem sklenici a také vkročil do ohrádky, jíž tvořil také gauč, o který se Igor opíral. Usedl jsem vedle něj, okamžitě poté se na mě vrhlo jedno z koťat, tmavě šedý kocourek, kterého jsem provizorně pojmenoval Torpédo.

"Asi manikúru…" zněla odpověď zbarvená ironií a čímsi jemným, jež se projevilo i v jeho očích, když se na mě podíval. Opět jsem neodolal… nešlo… prostě nešlo odolat tomu hřejivému teplu hnědých očí, jež se rozšířilo až do mé hrudi. Jak jen mi s tím chlapem bylo dobře, pomyslel jsem si a strávil několik dalších minut pouze pozorováním svého přítele, jak si hraje s piraněmi řádu kočkovitých…

 _Dnešní noc je stokrát ztřeštěná_  
a doznám, že jsem šťastný, že Tě mám  
Už vítr vlahý stopy bázně svál,  
tak můžu říct, co léta jsem si přál

Rozpustilé kočíčí mňouknutí se ztratilo v Igorově zasyknutí.

"To už mi asi stačilo," zamumlal Igor a jal se odebrat do vyšších pater, respektive využil gauč a usadil se na něm.

Škodolibě jsem se zasmál pod vousy, abych se vzápětí musel sám bránit náletu čtyř chlupatých armagedonů. Když ale prcci zjistili, že mám ruce složené za hlavou a okusovat rifle velká zábava není, odběhli a začali se rvát mezi sebou. Byli roztomilí, že to až hezké nebylo.

Zadíval jsem se z okna, změnu počasí jsem ale ani neznamenal. Koutkem oka jsem totiž zachytil něco, co… kromě překvapení způsobilo i zvýšenou srdeční činnost, načež mi vyschlo v krku a mráz mi přeběhl po zádech, následován spalující vlnou horka.

Igor se na mně díval. Ano, to by samo o sobě asi nebylo nic celkem divného, ale… podpíral si hlavu pěstí, tvář nakloněnou tak, aby se mu asi pozorovalo co nejlépe, oči mu směřovaly přímo k těm mým, kdybych se otočil. Možná jsem vyšiloval a reagoval sakra přehnaně, jenže takovou pozornost jsem nemohl očekávat.

 _Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená únavou_  
Málo je míst kde staré lásky  
naráz uplavou  
Jedním z nich je náruč Tvá  
a tudíž máš už znát,  
že jak kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená  
chtěl bych rád

Tipnul bych, že se bude dívat z okna, na hodiny nebo třeba na strop, byl to Igor, ale určitě ne na mě…

Neměl jsem ale odvahu jeho pohled opětovat, raději jsem se znovu zadíval na koťata, bylo to bezpečnější. Hezky uklidnit srdce, dech, chvění.

A třeba by se mi to i povedlo, kdybych nepostřehl, jak se Igor vedle mě pohnul, opřel se lokty o kolena, spojil ruce a položil si hlavu na ně. Ještě nikdy jsem s takovou přesností nedokázal odhadnout, co se dělo téměř mimo můj zorný úhel.

Seděl jsem na zemi, ruce nyní v klíně. Tehdy jsem podlehl, tehdy jsem se natočil a pozvedl obličej k němu, jen abych mohl spatřit vážný výraz v Igorově tváři, poznal jsem, že na něco horečně myslí, nad něčím usilovně uvažuje. Třeba nad tím, proč na něj tak zírám, možná proč tady vůbec je, proč jsme tak blízko u sebe…

Skláněl se nade mnou, díval se mi do očí, cítil jsem jeho dech na své tváři a v tu chvíli jsem jej miloval ještě víc. Tichého, v hnědých hloubkách bolestně upřímného, viděl jsem, s čím bojuje, náhle už mi to bylo zcela jasné, a nevzmohl jsem se na nic jiného, než na jakýsi zvuk podobný kočičímu zapředení, když se Igor sklonil ještě víc a neomylně přitiskl své rty na ty mé.

Jemně se jeho ústa pohnula proti mým, lehce, možná jen váhavě se dotkl mých vlasů, já jsem neodolal pokušení nechat si poškrábat polštářky prstů jeho strništěm.

Potřeboval jsem ho blíž. Aniž bych přerušil náš polibek, vyhoupl jsem se na gauč a ještě více si vychutnal pocit, že líbám Igora, že ho můžu obejmout kolem krku, že mu můžu spokojeně zamručet do úst a on jen zvlní ústa v úsměvu.

 _Nevyznám se příliš v lichotkách_  
a občas se tak stydím, že bych plách  
Za blízký strom se ukrýt a pak vím…

"Promiň mi, že… jsi musel tak dlouho čekat, nevěděl jsem, co dělat… jak ti to říct, naznačit, že…." nešlo mu to přes rty, hlas nejistý, chvějící se, upřímnost jeho slov se odrážela v jeho nesmělých očích, ani kdyby to zakřičel, tak by mě to nezasáhlo více, hlouběji.

_…že bych šeptal, ovšem hlasem dunivým…_

"A proto ses skryl za ty letmé narážky, a pak mi to zašeptal ve vhodnou chvíli," zakončil jsem za něj, beze zloby, s povzbuzujícím úsměvem. Znovu jsem se k němu naklonil za účelem spojit naše rty, byť jen na vteřinku, poté už jsem jej sevřel v objetí, tvář zabořenou v jeho rameni, v bezpečí.

 _Jako kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená únavou_  
Málo je míst kde staré lásky  
naráz uplavou  
Jedním z nich je náruč Tvá  
a tudíž máš už znát,  
že jak kotě si příst a víčka mít zavřená  
chtěl bych rád


End file.
